Buck
Buck was a male tribute from district 6. He participated in the 1st hunger games as a career tribute. He mostly used a spear but used a sword and rock on occassions. Training/Role While no training was recorded, it is known Buck got a training score of 9, due to being strong and having high spear accuracy. Due to this, he formed the 1st Career Alliance of strong tributes like him. His odds of winning were 4-1. When he brutally murders 3 tributes, and then follows up with killing 5 mutts, his odds instantly drop to 2-1. The Bloodbath Being a career, he ran into the cornucopia. He grabbed a sword then quickly rushed out to eliminate some tributes. With the sword he slashed open the District 9 Female's chest open, killing her. He then got his careers in the cornucopia, to start planning. The First Night Buck left the District 4 Male and Female and Christian to guard the supplies. He went hunting with Glitter and the District 1 Male . Spotting a fire he lead his careers to it. They found the District 11 Male, who knocked out the District 1 Male with a baton. Buck stabbed him through the abdomen with his spear, pinning him against the tree. Then he finished him off with a rock. Day 2 Being told of Andrew's location across a deadly river, he sends the District 4 Tributes to go kill him. He stays and guards the cornucopia along with the unconscius District 1 Male , Glitter, and Christian. When he heard two cannons, he walks to the river to see what happened. He sees Joshua , then throwing a spear, killing Joshua. When the District 8 Male , and the District 8 Female attempt to raid the cornucopia, Buck stabs the District 8 Male in the stomach, then throws a spear hitting him in the calf. He sees Ellis grab a purple bag and warns the careers, but Christian tells him it only had rocks in it. Night 2 When heavy storms come at night, he gets inside the cornucopia, afraid that the metal cornucopia will be struck by lightning. He takes watch through the night, until the dawn of Day 3. Day 3/Night 3 (Text in bold means what is happening during the actual rp) Buck sees the break in the rain, but only having 3 Surviving Careers, he decides to still go hunting. He orders Glitter to stay then goes along with Christian to hunt. He sees Ellis exit a house and pursues him, but doesn't catch up. He guards the feast, watching Glitter die to the District 8 Female . He goes solo hunting. He fights Mel, but Mel gets away. He then sees his final career, Christian, die. He then preceeds to guard the cornucopia, being the last career alive. When mutts come, he kills one with a spear and the other with a brick. He clambers ontop of the cornucopia to survive. Death At the dawn of Day 4 he has a canoe as the arena has started flooding. He rows around hunting and finds Andrew. He throws his last spear and misses and gets hit with a venomous dart. He dies a minute later. Trivia *He is one of the strongest triubtes in the arena, just like Christian and the District 11 Male. *He is tied with Ellis for most kills, both getting 3. *He placed 3rd. *He is the last career to die in the 1st Hunger Games. *Buck is also a term for describing a male deer. Category:Careers Category:Antagonists